


you call the shots, babe (i just wanna be yours)

by tesselated



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction, cisgirl!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesselated/pseuds/tesselated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good.” Barbara said, fingers trailing down Niall’s waist to settle at her hips. “Come to my show day after tomorrow, please. Come to the afterparty.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Okay. Good.” Niall said in an unsteady voice, and Barbara smiled at her again. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>for a prompt in the girl direction ficathon: cg!niall x barbara; soppy overwhelmed first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	you call the shots, babe (i just wanna be yours)

**Author's Note:**

> the girl direction ficathon has been a thing for less than a day and i'm already spiraling into a gay haze.
> 
> also, apparently, this was falon's fucking prompt, so bye i hate u get out of my fucking sight u trash bucket.

Of all the shit being in One Direction had done for Niall, making out with a Victoria's Secret model was possibly the most mind-bending.

Well, okay, after her dad having three hundred thousand twitter followers. That was pretty bizarre. Also, the money. That was also odd.

But still. The point remained.

The point remained that Niall was at a Victoria’s Secret fashion show and Barbara Palvin was winking at her in her front row seat, the one she had earned as another perk of being in One Direction.

Niall blushed immediately, the memory ofBarbara’s plush lips close to hers when they went clubbing two nights ago and ended up kissing in the bathroom floating through her head as she gained the wherewithal to wink back, licking her lips absentmindedly. 

Barbara was different than she expected. They met through Cara, when she and Harry were still a thing, and Niall didn’t know what she had expected, when Harry said “oh yeah, Barb’s coming, she’s a model too,” but seeing her exceeded her expectations. All she knew was that she was _hot_ , like, really fucking hot, and her brain kind of slipped out of her ears at that point.

They all got really stoned that night and Niall half-remembers letting her hands linger a lot on Barbara’s skin, too soft to be real, and biting her own lips a lot in order to restrain herself from offering to shotgun. 

The thing is, that would be Niall’s usual game plan, with girls. Nothing like good, old-fashioned enthusiasm to get things going, and it had never really failed her in the past. She could never relate when Liam was out of her mind about some boy, because to Niall, it seemed obvious.

“Just kiss him.” Niall would say incredulously and Liam would glare at her with a look that could possibly kill someone. 

Maybe it was because she was never really afraid of rejection, that it was so easy for her. 

But this. This was different.

_Barbara_ was different. At first it was like, yeah, she was really fucking fit, and her accent was really sexy, but then it was different. 

Because Barbara was one of the smartest people Niall had ever met, and she was suddenly terrified of making herself look like an idiot in front of this girl. Which was difficult when her inhibitions were lowered, especially because Niall didn’t really need help making herself look stupid.

Yet every time they hung out, Niall found herself getting drunk or stoned or both, Barbara matching her shot for shot, pull for pull but still managing to be eloquent and gorgeous while Niall was pretty sure she transformed into a mess of a drunken Irish stereotype. 

“I think I’m going to go back to university to study law,” Barbara said when they were sitting across from each other nursing cocktails in the VIP section of a night club, and Niall nodded, wide-eyed, trying to move her brain past the way she pronounced university.

“That’s fucking amazing.” She ended up saying, and Barbara giggled, waving her hand like it was nothing, and Niall tried to not stare at her fingers. 

“It was like, always what I wanted to do. After I studied music, I mean. And then modeling happened.” She said it flippantly, like she wasn’t one of the most popular models in the world, like she wasn’t in three different Victoria’s Secret campaigns at once. 

“I think you were born to be a model, to be honest.” Niall said,and then immediately stomped on her own foot under the table. 

Barbara smirked across at her. “Oh yeah? Is that flirting?” 

Niall felt her face go blank and Barbara laughed at her. “I’m only joking. Unless you don’t want me to be.” 

The steps from the table to the bathroom were a little hazy in Niall’s mind, but she thanks the part of her brain responsible for creating memories for allowing her near-perfect recollection of the bathroom, Barbara’s hands on her waist and her big eyes too close to Niall’s, lips turned up in a smirk before they kissed. 

“You’re so pretty,” Barbara had said in her lilting Hungarian accent, made more pronounced by the alcohol, and Niall felt her whole body blush, running her hands down the perfect hourglass of Barbara’s waist. 

She thought of all the magazines with her picture in it, all the people who thought about her when they were getting off, and felt a weird surge of possessiveness as she ducked down to bare her teeth against Barbara’s pretty white neck, like she was trying to mark her. 

Barbara made a gasping noise that just made the flush on Niall’s skin spread even further, and Niall felt drunk enough to follow her own advice and just fucking go for it, reaching around to find the zip of Barbara’s dress. 

“No,” Barbara breathed, and Niall pulled back instantly, separating them so she could still feel the buzz coming off of Barbara’s skin but they weren’t touching, every ounce of Niall wanting them to be touching again.

“Not tonight. Not in - not in a toilet,” Barbara giggled, suddenly seeming to realize where they were.

“So - another, another time? This’ll - again?” Niall stammered, and Barbara laughed at her, eyes crinkling and head tipped back.

“I mean, not if you don’t want it to.” Barbara practically purred into Niall’s ear, and fuck, she was wet. 

“No, I. Yes. Please.” Niall said, feeling a little fucking desperate, if she was being honest.

“Good.” Barbara said, fingers trailing down Niall’s waist to settle at her hips. “Come to my show day after tomorrow, please. Come to the afterparty.”

“Yes. Okay. Good.” Niall said in an unsteady voice, and Barbara smiled at her again. 

“You’re so cute,” Barbara said in a low voice, and Niall gulped.

“You’re fucking gorgeous.”

Give an inch, take a mile, Niall thought to herself. But Barbara just looked down, smiling to herself, before looking up at Niall through her eyelashes, and _fuck_.

That night she dreamt about Barbara giving her that look from in between her legs and woke herself up, breathing heavy.

“God _damn_ it!” She yelled, and Willie banged on her wall from the next bedroom. 

Why the fuck she ever chose for them to have bedrooms with a shared wall in her gigantic fucking house she wasn’t sure; she’d heard enough of him wanking to last a lifetime.

And now she wanted a fucking wank, and here they were. 

She kept replaying Barbara’s voice in her head, _come to my show, come to the afterparty,_ until it just became _come, come._

“Fuck.” She said out loud, draping her arm over her eyes because she was just done with life, really. 

++

The next day, Barbara texted her a picture of the mark Niall had made on her neck with a shocked emoji, and Niall simultaneously laughed and moaned in pain. 

She made it through the next forty-eight hours on sheer determination (and some masturbation), before pulling on something strapless to sit in Barbara’s fashion show.

And then she was there, watching Barbara strut down the runway in lingerie, getting bloody winked at, watching Barbara’s face transform into a sultry pout instead of her usual half-grin, and Niall crossed her legs with a bit of force.

“You were amazing.” Niall said backstage, when Barbara had changed into a little black dress, hair pulled back in a ponytail.

“Yeah?” Barbara said, almost bashful, and god, Niall wanted to kiss her.

“Yeah, you’re so great, you’re so good at this.” 

Barbara just shrugged, biting her lip where she was grinning, and that was that.

“Can we - can we go?” Niall asked, trying not to sound as breathless as she felt. 

Maybe it worked, because Barbara looked around at the party like she was confused as to why Niall would want to leave until she looked back at Niall’s face, and yeah, maybe she was being obvious.

“Oh.” Barbara said, face blooming into a smirk. “You can’t wait? Really?” 

She looked like she was really enjoying herself, but Niall thought she was maybe going to die if this didn’t happen soon, shifting uncomfortably. 

“Yeah. Really. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” She said quietly, and Barbara blushed. 

“You are too.” She said, leaning in to whisper in Niall’s ear again, her voice going low. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Niall wanted to scoff, a little. It’s not that she had low self-esteem or anything; she was well aware of how good she looked. It was just that it was absurd, coming from this girl. She was gorgeous, but she didn’t have Barbara’s perfect silhouette, her torso square and athletic. She was pretty, but she didn’t have Barbara’s lips and eyes and hair. 

“My hotel room okay?” Barbara asked, voice still low in her ear, and Niall was shaken out of her reverie, nodding fervently. 

The cab ride was a lot of Niall blushing at the looks Barbara kept shooting her, their hands intertwined in the space between their thighs. 

And then, inexplicably, amazingly, she was in Barbara Palvin’s hotel room, with Barbara Palvin unzipping touching her skin and unzipping her dress, running her hands through Niall’s mess of blonde hair, almost halfway down her back. 

Until then, Niall had been a little shell-shocked; the dream was a little too real, as it were. But that flipped a switch, Barbara’s thin fingers gently running through her matted hair (because she wasn’t arsed to brush it this morning), handling her like she was as valuable as she thought Barbara was. She arched into the touch before reaching over and grabbing Barbara’s shoulders, leaning in to kiss her softly. 

Soft turned long and languid within in a few minutes, and Niall was suddenly aware of how almost-naked she was and how fully-clothed Barbara was, reaching over to unzip Barbara’s dress while she continued the kiss, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting down softly. 

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful,” Niall breathed for what felt like the hundredth time that night, but she couldn’t help it when Barbara was all perfect pale skin in front of her, soft and inviting and _beautiful_. 

Barbara smiled, pulling Niall back by the hands until they toppled onto the plush hotel bed. She was spread out, naked save for the lacy black panties she had on that severely upstaged Niall’s own cotton pair with little reindeer on them that she had gotten for christmas (an oversight in her getting ready), and jesus, Niall felt lucky and overwhelmed. 

She rolled over, so that she was straddling Barbara, leaned down to kiss at her bared neck, across her collarbones, down to her nipples.

Barbara hissed, squirming underneath Niall, and Niall smirked to herself before dragging her teeth against her nipples, making Barbara moan loudly. 

Her fingers traced the lace of her panties, fingers slipping into her folds over the lace, dragging against the wet skin, just hard enough for it to sting a little, and Barbara gave another cut-off moan, lifting her hips to wiggle out of the underwear. 

Niall laughed softly, and Barbara’s face cleared, eyebrows coming unburrowed from what Niall would flatter herself by calling pleasure, and smiled softly at Niall. 

She leaned down to kiss Barbara again as she worked her hands across smooth skin, fingers moving up and down but never quite entering her or touching her clit, dragging the wetness up as she put more pressure on it. 

“Please, stop teasing,” Barbara gasped roughly, her accent thick, and Niall laughed again, finally giving in and rubbing her fingers across Barbara’s clit. 

Barbara squirmed again, gasping loud and following it with another moan. Niall went back to kissing her, never good at multitasking but willing to try, giving soft pecks against where Barbara was panting into her mouth. She moved her fingers so they were inside her instead, thumb replacing them on Barbara’s clit, and Barbara gave a whimper, her pants getting louder and her ability to kiss Niall back deteriorating rapidly. 

“I’m - oh,” Barbara managed, before coming against Niall’s fingers, hard enough for Niall to feel her shudders, her breathing heavy as Niall pulled out, wiping her fingers on her own leg. 

“Do you want me to eat you out?” Barbara said, still sounding a little breathless and her accent tumbling over the words clumsily. 

Niall made a noise in her throat at the image, and Barbara laughed at her softly before sitting up next to Niall, leaning over and kissing her deep, tongue working inside Niall’s mouth.

“Mm, I like you,” Barbara said, and Niall grinned.

“Like you too.” Niall said, and Barbara hummed before pressing Niall’s shoulders back so that she was lying down. Barbara moved her hands to spread Niall’s legs and settled in between them, running her blunt manicured nails up and down Niall’s sides, just hard enough to leave marks. 

She suddenly seemed to realize how absurd Niall’s underwear were, as she looked down and giggled, “Cute panties.” 

Niall blushed, closing her eyes and grinning. “Yeah, sorry.” 

“No, they are cute. Very cute.” Barbara said, before moving to lie down between Niall’s legs, mouth pressed against where Niall was visibly wet through the pink cotton. 

Niall gasped, moving around desperately under Barbara, but she just pressed her delicate hands against Niall’s hipbones, holding her down with the lightest touch.

“You know,” Barbara said, and Niall could feel her breath hit the wet spot in her panties, “I don’t do this kind of thing often.”

“Like, with girls?” Niall asked softly, propping herself up on her elbows.

“Like, with anyone.” Barbara said, smiling shyly. 

“Well that’s a fuckin’ shame, isn’t it.” Niall muttered, and Barbara giggled. 

“It just means you’re _special_ , Niall.” Barbara said, and Niall was far gone enough to moan at the sound of Barbara saying her name. 

“Lift,” Barbara instructed, and Niall lifted her hips easily as Barbara pulled her stupid underwear down.

“Pretty.” Barbara muttered, eyes glued to Niall’s crotch, and Niall gave a desperate keening sound.

Then Barbara’s mouth was on her, plush lips around Niall’s clit, tongue flicking up and down, pressing into her a few times before two of her fingers replaced it, and Niall couldn’t help fucking down on them.

“Fuck, fuck,” Niall was repeating, too out of her mind to feel embarrassed about it, but it seemed to be encouraging to Barbara, who worked faster the more Niall fell apart. 

“Oh god, you’re so good at this, so fu-ucking good,” Niall babbled, her words stretching when Barbara did something particularly clever with her tongue. She looked down just as Barbara looked up, holding eye contact through her long eyelashes, and Niall had to flop back down, feeling incredibly overwhelmed. Barbara twisted another finger into her, stretching her out, tongue still at her clit, and that was it.

“Fuck, Barb, gonna.” She whimpered, before the force of her orgasm hit her and rendered her incapable of speaking, or moving ever again.

“Fuck,” She said again in a low voice afterward, when Barbara was crawling back up to rest her head on Niall’s chest. 

“That was fun,” Barbara said lightly, while Niall was attempting to breathe again.

“Fun’s one word.” Niall muttered, making Barbara laugh lightly. 

“I wasn’t lying, you know, I do like you.” She said softly, and Niall sighed, feeling content and sated.

“Babe, you have no idea how much I like you back.” She managed, running her hands through Barbara’s loose waves. 

“Oh. Good.” Barbara said, sounding _surprised_ of all things, and Niall laughed.

“What?” Barbara asked, lifting her head up to give Niall a confused look.

“You always sound so taken aback. Just, who wouldn’t like you? You’re amazing.” 

“And you’re very sweet.” Barbara said, smiling before leaning down to give Niall a barely-there kiss. “Now let’s sleep, because I’m fucking exhausted.”

“Oh god, I really do like you.” Niall said before reaching over and turning off the bedside lamp.


End file.
